Missing Piece
by minitsundere
Summary: Have your memories been lost and you don't know yourself anymore? Lovina must have asked herself this question a hundred times but can't find the answer, maybe a certain someone, particularly a Spaniard can help her.Human AU. Gender-bending Spamano. T for Lovina's colorful language. Sorry I'm not good at summaries
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello :) This is actually the first story I wrote solo. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I'm new so please forgive me? *puppy eyes* and yeah Hetalia doesn't belong to me.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

As soon as her amber eyes opened all she sees is a white blur everywhere she turned her head. Suddenly, all of her senses came crashing down, she slightly winces as the sharp white light registers to her vision and she momentarily close her eyes. She soon realized that she is lying in a hospital bed and has an IV attached to her. She groans in exhaustion even though she had slept 3 days away because of coma, and then the door suddenly opened.

-Line-

"Ve~…Lovi? Sorella you're awake! I was so worried. Ve~ Are you alright? How are you feeling? Ve…I'm so happy!" ranted a young man between tears of joy.

I only blinked in surprise because of the man in front of me.

"Ugh… Who the fuck are you? And why the hell am I in a fucking hospital bed dammit!?"

I glared at the Italian bastard, I just know his Italian so shut up! His lips quivered and let out a sob.

"Ve…Sorella it's me Feliciano, Feli, your baby brother…Your fratello."

Oh fuck. I felt my cheeks grow warm for the embarrassment I felt.

"M-mi dispiace, Fe-feli."

A rainbow-eating smile breaks out of his tear-stained face.

"It's okay Sorella. I'm just glad you're a-okay. You're here 'cause a car hit you."

I can tell this dumbass is being serious, I didn't hear that annoying 've~' sound.

"Oh..."

Crap. I scowl at my stupid response.

"But I should-a have expected your slight memory loss, the doctor said that you may remember general things but the memory of people you are attached to was damaged. Maybe pasta will make you feel better. ve~"

I thought he was getting smart but the last sentence and fucking 've~' just ruined it.

"Grazie for the info, but can you tell me of my life before the accident?"

What? Surprised I didn't cuss? Don't get used to it bitches, I just did that to get what I want. I hope my life wasn't shitty.

-Line-

So Feli explained to me almost everything, I found out I am Lovina Romana Vargas a sixteen-year-old Italian girl living with the only relatives that give a shit about me, my nonno and my twin fratello. Mio fratello says my swearing is natural, I'm usually grumpy and I blush whether I'm angry or embarrassed. Our curls are supposed to be uh… well shouldn't be touched! He also says that 'deep, deep down inside you're the sweetest and most caring Sorella ve~' I just glared and said that he should cut the crap. I was a bit flustered and honestly flattered, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Will I? We returned home two days after I had woken up.

-Line-

Feli's house, even from the outside you can tell that it's cozy. I mean, our house was average; the roof was colored a deep sea green while the rest of the exterior of the house was a clean white with windows that are translucent with being frosted. The fence also painted white, the front yard was neatly trimmed, and the cobblestone path was lined up with several bushes that leads to the porch where there were a few hanging flower pots at both ends. I noticed a rocking chair and a small coffee table where a cat was currently sleeping on, you could say it's a typical country-styled house. The lights were on and you could hear audible tones of Italian folk songs. We walked to the front door, with Feli blabbering about anything that pops into his mind, which opened revealing a man with slightly curly dark brown hair, caramel eyes and a smile, much like Feli's, plastered on his face. This must be our nonno, he looks young for one. Before I knew it, me and my brother were pulled into a loving embrace.

"Lovi! Feli! I'm so glad your home. Why didn't you call? I was anxious to see mio nipoti, especially Lovina. How are you?"

I glared at him, my mind thinking about the lies that had spouted from his mouth. I struggled out of his grasp, but gave up, because fuck, what kind of nonno still have this kind of strength?

"Ve…sorry nonno I was excited to take Lovi home and make pasta, I forgot to call." Feli says with tears forming at the corner of his eyes. I roll my eyes, I just concluded that Feli is annoying and overdramatic, maybe a cat that sneezed might make him cry for fuck's sake.

"Fine." I mumbled to no one, seeing as my 'nonno' gave his full attention to Feli.

"What was that Lovina?"

Shit. My eyes widened at the sudden question.

"I said I'm fucking fine." I said looking away.

He just laughed at my response and gestured to us to come inside.

"Well that's good! Let's come inside where it's warmer."

Feli went past us screaming 'Pasta~ Pasta~ Pasta~!' all the way to the kitchen. My nonno followed after him. He gave me another smile over his shoulder before continuing. I was about to step inside, when my vision got blurry and felt a headache coming my way, I leaned against the door frame and tried to call out to my nonno or Feli, but nothing came out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and everything went black.

A/N: Please review so I can improve :) Love you all~


	2. Being Observant

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thanks for the reviews, follows and fave for my 1st chapter and jellybess who mentioned that I have spelling errors. Don't worry I fixed it ;) I hope this chapter will be to your liking… I wrote the draft at 2 in the morning? This is unbetad (if that's the correct term) because I'm practicing to be a beta myself. Pls. help me by pointing out some errors that were invisible to my eyes. I almost forgot! Feli and Lovi are twins; Lovi was allowed to get out of the hospital with just her twin because Roma has influence there and gave his permission, and Grandpa Roma loves the twins equally. Hey I'm ranting is that good? I DON'T own Hetalia. On with the story.

The plants sparkled as the sun's rays hit the dews of the morning. I see myself as a child playing on the swings minding my own business. The breeze was just right and the silence was calming. I hear myself humming a familiar tune that I have forgotten the name of. The sky grew dark all of a sudden; grey clouds crowded the sky and blocked the sun. I heard sobs; I looked to my left and right, nothing. I walked forward; I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw shadows surrounding a boy, where the crying was from. I started to run and help him, so close, but an abyss came out of nowhere and swallowed me whole.

I hear the familiar tune again, and a faint voice of a woman singing sweetly. I think my mind was racing, one minute I was listening to the tune and the next a burst of light was seeping through the stained glass windows of the magnificent church. At the ceiling you could see the arches of metal of the church, a painting of the apostles under the dome-like end of a tower. The chandeliers glistening, I was broken out of my daze by a figure that approached me. It was the boy who was crying, I don't know why, but his eyes are the only thing that I can decipher. Eyes shining like peridots, eyes that were filled with so much joy and love. I can feel the happiness radiating from those eyes; I couldn't help myself to give in a small smile. He spoke, but it was choppy, like he was speaking to me through a phone that has bad service. Damn phones, I could only understand the words; I, you, we, and promise. He hugged me, I felt so secure and loved that I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face.

Tomatoes…

Tomatoes…

Tomatoes…

I sat up with a cold sweat, a tomato was being held in front of me. I grabbed it and started munching on it. Hah! That's for making me hungry you tomato. I was tackled on the bed by my brother making me drop the tomato.

"Waaaah! Sorella you scared me again! You shouldn't do that. I thought you were dead. Don't leave me. I won't chop your tomatoes wrong again, I promise." Feli whined at me.

Promise? The hell, this is giving me another headache.

"Feli you idiot, get off me!" I shoved him away but he didn't budge.

"You made me drop my damn tomato." I glared at him and he released me.

"But s-sorella you were crying while asleep so I thought a hug will make you stop."

I put a hand on my face, it really was wet.

"Whatever. I stopped now didn't I? So stop your-a whining and get that frown off your face it doesn't belong there."

"Awww~ Lovi loves me, ve~."

"No! Damnit I hate you!" I screeched.

"Whatever you say, sorella. I love you too, ve~.

I puffed my cheeks out of annoyance. "Hmpppf"

He started pulling on the sleeves of my sweater; I gave him an irritated look.

"What now, Feli?" I said with a tired sigh escaping my lips.

"It's time for dinner; I made pasta ve~ you fainted so you would need you energy back. I invited Luddy to have dinner with us so we can celebrate your home-coming." He freaking beamed at me.

"O-okay, I'll fix myself a little and I'll go down." What's with me and stuttering? Maybe I'm sick.

I thought to myself as he left, Luddy? What a stupid name. Poor bastard must be ashamed. That name also makes my blood boil. Why is that? I'll get my answers from Feli later. **(a/n: no offense to Germans and those with the name Luddy. You know Lovi she's just…Lovi.)**

I dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. As I walked out of my room groggily, I hear the faint sound of chatter, mostly from Feli's and an amazing aroma hits my nose, I may or may not have floated through the house with a dreamy look on my face following the scent much like the impossible toons on the TV when I was a kid. Tch. Shitty TVs giving false hope to children. I stop midway through the living room connected to the kitchen. It was simple really; the Tv is in front of the velvety couch filled with throw pillows. Various picture frames were arranged randomly on the cream walls. I studied one picture in particular, a picture of our whole family; me, Feli, nonno and even our parents. Hmmm… I got my looks from my beautiful mother, except for my eyes and curl which I inherited from Dad, chocolate brown hair, olive skin, a face like an angel with that smile on her face, I'm much less beautiful though with a permanent scowl set on my face. Nonno, dad and Feli look like triplets with different ages. And then there was me, I was smiling in this picture. How odd? Maybe we were really happy back then. Feli didn't mention about our parents. I'll ask him later. I stepped into the kitchen and froze, there was this thing, I mean German sitting across Feli. This must be Luddy, he reminded me of potatoes. He had slicked blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and muscles that are way too macho for my taste.

"Lovi~ This is Ludwig Beilschimdt, you can call him Ludwig, Luddy or the nickname you gave him, potato bas-"Ludwig clamped a hand over the mouth of the oblivious Feliciano.

"Ve~ why'd you do that Luddy?" Feliciano sent Ludwig a confused look.

Ludwig cleared his throat and spoke in a very German voice "Halo Lovina, I'm Feliciano's best friend I hope you don't mind me having dinner with you and your family…" He started; I glared at him conveying a message of 'I don't give a fuck', that made him shut up.

"Potato Bastard" Woah, that just slipped out, but it felt great calling him that. He face palmed. I smirked and sat beside nonno.

"Ve…Sorella don't be mean to him even though that's the nickname you gave him." Feliciano said to me and attempted a frown.

"Whatever. So potato bastard, you sure you're just mio fratello's best friend?" I said in between bites of the delicious spaghetti. Feli sure knows how to cook. The usual stoic face of the potato got red and flushed.

"Ugh…Ja...best friend?"

I stifled my laughter and turned to Feli. "Is that true fratello?" I said with a teasing tone.

"Si." Feliciano answered plainly. I don't know what happened, the atmosphere became thick and Feliciano seems upset and disappointed. We ate in silence until nonno laughed and said, "Lovi, you and Feli will be attending school tomorrow is that okay? I hope you regain your memories with the familiar environment." I'm starting to think that nonno does care for me. I do appreciate him breaking the awkward silence. I should thank the old fart someday.

"Sure" I answered without any hesitation. I finished my plate, stood up, and washed my plate. I went to my room after saying buonanotte to Feli and nonno, a goodbye and a death glare for the macho potato. I didn't see the surprised looks they had after I left.

-Feli POV-

"Luddy, why did you lie to sorella?" I just had to ask because I felt like I was stabbed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Feli and I'm sorry." He replied with a guilty look on his face. He stood up and helps in washing the dishes.

"Goodnight Feli and Roma, thank you for the dinner, the food was delicious, good bye."

"You're welcome and thank you for accompanying us." Nonno said with a smile. With that the German left. Nonno turned to me.

"Tell me Feli, was that really Lovina?" He asked me.

"Si Nonno." I sighed.

"Why so glum all of sudden Feli?" He gave me a worried look.

"I'm just disappointed Luddy didn't tell sorella the truth. He must have a good reason for lying."

"You're always the positive thinker Feli… I know you're right." Nonno hugged me while saying those reassuring words but I didn't quite catch the last sentence as if it was not meant to be heard.

"What was that ve~?"

"Nothing Feli, I just want you to always take care of yourself and your sister and you should sleep now, buonanotte mio nipoti." He kissed both of my cheeks and went to his room.

-Lovina POV-

Can't sleep. I rolled to the other side of my bed again. Everything is perfectly set for a person to easily doze off. The temperature was tolerable, the bed comfortable and bouncy, the pillows were plushy, and the moonbeams that shined through the window was relaxing. I'll just give you another boring description of the things I observe, my room's walls were a gradient of red, a nightstand was placed at the upper left and right of my bed. The left one has an antique lampshade covered with seashells that give off a warm glow. The one on the right has various knick-knacks scattered on top of it. Something caught my eye, I picked it up, and stared at the beautiful necklace of silver with a pendant that was studded with small rubies and emeralds, it resembles a tomato. I hid it at the first drawer and made a mental note to wear it tomorrow, and then I fell into a deep slumber.

"So warm…" I snuggled close to the thing that's currently emitting warmth.

"Ve~"

My eyes popped open and I quickly scooted away from the lump in the bed.

"Get the fuck out whoever you are or I-I'll break your skull with this brush." I glared at the lump.

The lump moved and Feli appeared with his arms raised as a sign of surrender.

"Lovi it's just me ve~ Please don't hurt me…" Feli said with the biggest and cutest er… most annoying puppy face I remember ever receiving. I face palmed at his stupidity.

"We're going to school today and we need breakfast ve~"

"I'll come down after I get dressed."

"Okie-dokie."

What a great way to wake up. Did you hear the sarcasm lacing those words? I went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I changed to my school uniform; a crisp white long-sleeved polo and a navy-blue necktie with a beige vest on top, a pleated navy-blue skirt that reaches my knees and a navy-blue jacket with the logo of Axis Academy. I also wore knee high black socks and brown loafers. I don't accessorize but I like my hair with a white headband and the tomato necklace.

"Sorella! Ve~ we're gonna be late!" Feli shouted.

"Wait, you idiot!" I shouted back and grabbed my messenger bag.

So here I am in the bus on the way to the academy fidgeting from excit-nervousness. Feli was bouncing beside me trying to strike a conversation.

"Me and Kiku… .blah…" I tuned him out.

"Shut up!" I bursted out, he's fucking annoying dammit! My cheeks burn from embarrassment at the scene I caused and everyone stared at me, even the driver, keep your eyes on the road dumbass, and the sleeping guy who was snoring like nobody's business while ago. I kept my head down as everyone shrugged it off.

"Thanks Feli." I said through gritted teeth.

"You're welcome, Lovi" The oblivious bastard looked at me with another of his shit-eating grins.

We stood up to get out; a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist stopping me from my tracks. It was the sleeping guy, he was still staring at me and it freaks me out. He had a mop of unruly brown hair, a handsome face and the most dazzling pools of green for eyes. Did I just think that? I should have drunk more coffee to wake up my brain. I was about to scold myself when he finally spoke.

"Lo-lovi?"

"What do you want sleepy bastard? And why and how do you know my name?" I tugged my wrist out of his grip, my eyes widened and my heart beat accelerated as he hugged me and kissed my cheek. My cheeks having a shade of red, I slapped him on the face and pushed him away. I ran down the bus like the proud Italian I am. Again, What the fuck? And it's only morning, I hate this day already.

A/N: and done~ Yey! See ya later…


End file.
